That Is True Love
by Mystique Lumiere
Summary: Sabrina was sent on a mission in secret without her good friend and love interest - Micah - knowing. She soon after visited him acting...strange. As if she was a different human being. Micah was determined to find out what happened, while having to fight his feelings of love to respect Sabrina's boundaries.


After the tiresome day, Micah relaxed by sitting in front of his computer playing the newest version of his favourite video game.

His sandy blonde hair and tanned skin glistened due to water droplets here and there after the shower he had taken minutes prior.

His deep blue eyes were as mysterious as the ocean pre and post a storm. Just like being in a storm in the crashing waves, it was easy to become lost in his gaze.

Defined arm and shoulder muscles were easily seen as he wore his black and blue striped sleeveless top, which also revealed tight defined abs as his shirt was a size too small due to ordering it online.

It was a quarter after six, which meant Sabrina would be stopping by soon.

Red haired, pale skinned, and just over five feet, six inches Sabrina was Micah's best friend- for the time being.

They both hoped in the future they would be able to be something more. However, with both being not yet seventeen, they decided to wait. They agreed they were far too young to start a relationship.

Sabrina always stopped by the Peterson's - Micah's family - on her way home from work to drop off some sort of computer chip or laptop for Micah to help hack. They were agents.

Being as young as they were was, of course, uncommon. This was the one and only exception that had ever been made for people of such young age to join the secret organization - Caution - which was due to Sabrina accidentally becoming friends with a professional hacker working for a group of terrorists.

The whole incident had not ended in horror, and in fact benefited both Micah and Sabrina.

While Micah was quite knowledgable about hacking, IT, and other computer techniques, her terrorist friend showed him how to do so much more.

The amount of knowledge and ability the hacker had made Sabrina and Micah concerned, though they acted as if they believed the hacker's story of just being interested and wanting to work for the government eventually.

Sabrina's father was a policeman. To her family's greatest misfortune, he had passed away the year before due to being shot by a drunken driver her father had pulled over.

His teachings and discoveries, however, taught Sabrina how cruel and dangerous the world could be, and how "be on your guard" should be taken more seriously than most realized.

Being a social person, she had made friends with many of her father's co-workers. She decided to make inquiries about her terrorist friend, who figured Sabrina and Micah were a good cover and thought they were harmless.

The amount of data collected on the hacker alarmed Sabrina, Micah, and the police immensely, and they took it to a section of the FBI, who then gave it to Caution, who eventually sought out Sabrina and Micah to have them be undercover agents to acquire the information they needed to stop the terrorists and wrap up the case.

Sabrina and Micah were quick, efficient, but most importantly, clean in their work. Not many people suspect teenage agents, so they were offered the job and they accepted. Neither really had a choice, though, is was was a secret organization and if they declined they would have had to "drop off the grid."

Sabrina, since she was fourteen, worked at a restaurant chain that did deliveries all over the place, including out of state as well as out of the country- for the restaurant was famous and people could pay them to cater for events and so forth. It was a perfect cover and excuse for her to travel around when need be.

Micah was above average in nearly everything academic. His father would push him to study ten hours every day minimum, including Saturdays, throughout his childhood and teen years. Though it was hard, it payed off. After joining Caution, he needed a cover. To his greatest disappointment, his cover was not enjoyable. He traveled around as a mechanic with the restaurant making sure everything was "functioning properly."

The clock dinged seven o'clock and Sabrina had not shown. Micah figured she was running late, but it was unlike her to not call or text him to let him know.

 ***knock knock*** A knock could be heard on the front door. Normally Micah's younger sister, Michelle, would answer the door to Sabrina, but Mr. and Mrs. Peterson was at a meeting, and Michelle was at a friend's house.

Micah removed himself from the desk and went to open the door. Sabrina stood on the steps. By her evening makeup, cocktail dress, fancy jewelry, and fixed hair, Micah concluded she had just returned from a bar in which she went undercover at.

"Hey, Sabrina! Wow, you look absolutely beautiful! As always. Come on in! Any laptop or computer chip for me to pry into today?" Micah smiled largely and stepped aside to let her in.

"Certainly have something I want you to pry into, not work related, if you see my meaning," Sabrina smirked and walked in, hips swaying as she did so.

Micah double blinked and said nothing. This was unlike Sabrina in more ways than one. Her tone was nearly seductive, her hip movements were not at all like she walked, and her comment was not normal. He thought maybe she was followed, and thus she had to keep with in character.

"Haha! Not sure I do!" He shut the door and gave a sheepish chuckle while rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"You'll see plenty soon," Sabrina softly laughed as she took off her coat, revealing the top part of her dress to be low and strapless. Though she was pale, her complexion was fair and attractive.

Micah looked away and then mentioned as lightheartedly as possible, "You can borrow some of my mother's clothes if you want to change out of that dress."

Sabrina made a mocking tone and declared, "Why? Do you not approve of my dress choices? Come now, you cannot deny my shape is beautifully defined in it."

Micah, turned away pretending to straighten pillows and other living room accessories, replied, "I do not deny that at all! For all you say is true. In fact because it is so true, that is why I mentioned you changing."

Micah, unlike most men of the day and age, respected woman. He did not take a fancy to objectifying them, even if the female was "okay" with it. Nor did Sabrina, which is why he was completely taken aback by her actions and words.

"Aww, you're no fun!" Sabrina sighed dramatically before walking off to take a shower and borrow some of Mrs. Peterson's clothing.

Micah waited until he heard the door close before he looked back to the direction she was. Her coat was carelessly laid on the sofa and her shoes she obviously kicked off randomly as they were lying far from each other.

He walked over and placed her five inch heels nicely together and hung her coat up.

 _"What in the world has gotten into her?"_ Micah stood in silence for a few moments before deciding to make inquires.

He took out his disposable cell phone and called Vascili. Vascili was their contact to Caution.

"'Ello?" Vascili's fake accent was heard.

"Vascili, no time to kid around, what was Sabrina's last mission? She came over today-" Micah was cut off.

"She always goes to your house, buddy," Vascili chuckled.

"Let me finish please! She came over wearing a low, strapless cocktail dress, heels, dark evening makeup, hair curled," Micah explained the outfit and Vascili cut him off again.

"Geez! She came over like that!? What I would give to have a woman come over to my place looking like that. I see here, you wanna see how to carry out this night? Aren't ya two a bit, I don't know, young?" Vascili was a hundred percent teasing, but Micah was not quite in the mood for jokes.

"Vascili! She seems... Different. Cloned almost. Different characteristics and different personality. She only has said a few things to me and all of them were some sort of pick up line or flirtatious motive. I don't understand and I don't like how she is like this. It isn't her. What was her last assignment?" Micah asked sternly.

The line went silent for far too long.

"VASCILI?!" Micah shouted into the phone.

"Micah, we needed her to go to a bar and talk to some people to get information. No biggy." Vascili said hesitantly.

"Yeah? What kind of people did she meet with? And what was the boss thinking? I always go with her, or someone does. It is dangerous to go in alone." Micah snapped.

Silence.

"I can't tell you everything." Vascili said, "all I can say is that the people she met with are wanted in twenty three countries around the world."

"Twenty three?! What is their line of work to cause that?!" Micah exclaimed loudly.

"Alchemy..." Vascili said slowly.

"What?! For goodness sake Vas! Alchemists of these days believe stupid false ideas that do nothing but hurt people! What was the boss thinking? It is a wonder Sabrina is alive. Are you all crazy? Why wasn't I told about this? Do you realize the actual risk you put her in? Do you realize that they might have drugged her?! It would explain her character right now. I want to speak to-" Micah was again cut off.

"Don't say anything! I have already told you too much. Tell you what, I will personally head over there with Dr. Leike to see what is wrong, okay?" Vascili panicked over the phone.

"Alright. Fine. Be here pronto! Agh, have to go. She is done showering apparently." Micah sighed and shook his head.

"Awesome. See you soon buddy. Dispose of phone! I'll bring you a new one!" Vascili hung up.

Micah sighed. He was going to have to somehow not hurt Sabrina's feelings but keep his distance at the same time.

"What's wrong?" A beautiful feminine voice rang out from behind him.

Micah turned to the voice then immediately turned away. Sabrina was wearing a bathrobe.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all, umm. Just was talking to a friend. Heh heh! How bout you go get dressed, yeah?" He again started acting like he was organizing books or tidying something up.

"Oh, if you insist." Her teasing voice echoed as she walked loudly off into a room to change.

"Oh please help me," Micah whispered out loud to the air, "give me strength."

Micah had to be on his guard. He loved Sabrina, nothing could change that. But he also respected her, and had his own boundaries. He knew his weakness was also her, however. Her voice to him was nearly as powerful as a sirens to a sailor, and her eyes as captivating as can be. Half the time his mind couldn't think straight around her. He had to be focused or he might do something he and she would regret.

 _"I should call my parents."_ Micah thought, walked over to the home phone, and dialed in his parents' number. Neither answered.

" _Right... They are in a meeting still."_

"Micah, why so off today?" Sabrina's haunting voice came through as she walked into the room. This time, fully covered in his mother's clothing.

"I don't think I'm the one off today," he gave out a light chuckle.

"I won't pretend to know what you mean by that," she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

She looked cute with her messy bun, oversized sweater, and baggy sweatpants.

"Heh heh whatever works for you." He forced a laugh.

"Your dishes aren't done yet. Were you planning on cleaning those?" Sabrina asked randomly.

"Oh, right. I forgot about those," Micah headed in that direction.

"No no, it is fine! I will do them," Sabrina gave a genuine smile and walked into the kitchen and started cleaning.

Micah smiled, that was the Sabrina he knew. He then decided he would use this time to research what alchemists were into at the time.

He walked to his room and sat down at his desk, pulled up a search engine, and started researching.

A big headline news popped up that came out two day prior.

 **\- MOOD CHANGING DISCOVERY -**

Micah clicked the link which brought him to a page that read "Error- I'm sorry, the page you were looking for is no longer active."

Micah mumbled to himself, "More like removed so no-on me reads about it. But, I can fix that."

Micah viewed the details about the webpage, hacked into the site, and was able to view the article.

" _Alchemists believe they have discovered a new serum that can change the moods and even personalities of human beings. After trying it out on animals, I fear they will begin to kidnap human beings and try it on them soon."_

Micah kept reading and mused over it all.

" _The man who published this article... I need to find him._ "

 ***Click*** The door opened and Sabrina entered. Suddenly, Micah realized he had cornered himself in his room with no escape.

"What you doing?" Sabrina asked in a seductive tone.

Micah ctrl w'd and pretended to be playing his video game.

"Nothing much, you?" He thought that if he didn't pay her any attention, she might leave the room long enough for him to make his escape.

He was utterly mistaken.

She walked up behind him and placed both hands on his shoulders.

Micah gulped and continued to play his game.

"You work so hard, you need to relax sometimes!" Sabrina took one hand and started rubbing it through his hair.

He didn't even know what to do at this point. He started sweating and tried hard to focus on the game.

Sabrina leaned closely and placed her arms around his neck and her hands on his chest. She rested her chin on his shoulder and smirked.

"I relax by playing video games." He leaned slightly away from her face.

Suddenly, his chair was twirled around and he was staring directly into the eyes of Sabrina.

His eyes fluttered and he held his breath. Sabrina took one hand and gently touched the side of his face. Her hands were delicate and soft to the touch. She leaned closer, her gaze now at his lips.

Micah thought to himself, "Just don't look at her lips."

Without realizing it, he had glanced down and was locked staring at her small, feminine mouth - which was coming closer and closing the open gap between his lips and hers.

He at this time was sweating and shaking, for he knew not what to do.

3...2... Her lips nearly on his... 1... Right as her lips would have fallen onto his, he jerked away and stood up. He took a few steps back and shook his head while looking at her.

"Sabrina, you know I love you-" Micah was cut off.

"Do you?! It seems you do not if you do not want to kiss me!" Sabrina was dramatic, but her pain seemed genuine.

"It is because I love you that I won't kiss you. You are not yourself, and even if you were, we agreed that we would save our first kiss until we get married. I am sorry. I do love you, and it is because I love that I am saying no right now. I hope you see that." Micah stated firmly, though he was pained that he had to see Sabrina look so hurt.

Sabrina stood in silence before fluttering her eyes a bit. She started feeling dizzy and the room around her spun in circles. Before she knew it, she was falling down.

"Sabrina!" Micah ran over and caught her. She passed out as he picked her up and placed her on his bed.

"Sabrina? Are you alright? Sabrina?!" Micah's pleas and cries were in vain, for she heard nothing.

 ***knock knock***

Micah glanced at Sabrina making sure she was breathing fine before he ran to the front door.

"Vascili! Dr. Leike!" He exclaimed, relieved.

"Now now, Micah, I know you want your new cell phone but you don't have to be sweating and panting over it," Vascili joked.

"Stop joking! You all did this." Micah was stern and serious, a hint of anger behind his words, though mostly out if concern for his friend.

"Where is she?" Dr. Leike could tell from his expression and words that something was seriously wrong.

"Passed out on my bed, please hurry!" Micah closed the door behind them after they entered and they made haste to his room.

Sabrina was still on his bed, you could hard tell she was breathing. She seemed nearly lifeless, for she was pale and seemed timid.

Dr. Leike examined her and let out a sigh of relief, "She will be alright."

"Do you know that for certain, doctor?" Micah asked.

"Yes, positive. Whatever she drank or ate is simply wearing off. She did not take enough to harm her. When she awakes, have her drink at least twenty ounces of water. About two and a half cups. And have her take this pill, it will help any pain or soreness she might have after waking." He handed Micah a pill.

"How do you know all this?" Micah asked, skeptical.

Dr. Leike paused before continuing, "I am sure by now you have heard the rumors about what the Alchemists are digging into these days."

Micah interrupted, "Yes, I read an article about it. I had to hack into it to read it, for it was removed."

Dr. Leike continued, "Yes, no surprise there. Alchemists keep things to themselves... They will do anything to keep this quiet. I know all that I know because... We have been playing around with the same chemicals. Now now, wait a moment, don't freak out," the doctor mentioned after seeing Micah's expression, "we decided if indeed the Alchemists become more, I suppose, certain that they can change people's personalities, then we will need to come up with some sort of vaccine or substance people can take to rebut the virus. I know the chemical substance that was mixed in with Sabrina's drink, and know that she will be fine when she arises. I cannot tell you more, I do not fully understand it myself, but if she is not up within the next fifteen hours, call me. It wears off quickly, so I would give it just a few hours until she awakes. Once she does, give her the water and pill and have her sleep more. I will be back tomorrow to check on her."

Dr. Leike packed his things and bid them farewell. Vascili followed immediately. The whole time he was listening and observing. He was not a field agent, he stayed behind the computers and on the phones. He was a communication man. This all intrigued him, and was disappointed when he had to leave with Dr. Leike.

An hour passed. Then another. It was around 10:45pm. He knew his parents would be home around midnight.

" _Explaining this to them will be sooooo fun!"_ Micah joked sarcastically to himself.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, holding Sabrina's hand. His mind kept repeating the scenarios over and over again, and everything he read and heard about.

 ***groan***

Sabrina took in a deep breath and groaned a bit. Micah suddenly was paying attention.

"Sabrina?" He whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open. She looked to the left and then the right before focusing her gaze on Micah.

"Wha- what happened?" Savrina squinted a bit before gaining her full vision again.

"It is a long story. Here, drink this and take this." Micah gave her the pill and water.

"What is this?" Sabrina asked.

"It is to help you feel better." Micah assured her.

She drank and took the pill. She noticed Micah's restless look and knew something had happened.

"Micah, I don't remember anything that happened after I left the club. What did I do?" She grew concerned, and assumed he knew where she had been.

Micah smiled, "You will know all in due time." He kissed the top of her head, "but for now, you need rest."

Sabrina smiled at the earnestness in his words. If she had done something, whatever he did to stop her or help her she trusted.

"Alright... I trust you. But as soon a I awake, I expect answers!" Sabrina chuckled.

Micah smiled a bright smile, this was the Sabrina he knew, "Sounds like a deal!" He gave a soft laugh.

"Whatever happened, I know you did the right thing," Sabrina smiled and finished her drink.

"And how do you know?" Micah winked.

"Because you love me. And that means even in the hardest moments, you respect me and do whatever would be best for me. That is true love. And you truly love me." Sabrina yawned and her eyes begin to close.

"Shhh, go to sleep now." Micah tucked her in, "sleep well."

Sabrina was too tired to complain and fell asleep immediately after she whispered the words, "I love you."

Micah smiled and kissed her hand, "I love you, too. Truly do."

He stood up and turned off the lamp next to the bed. He walked to the door and glanced back at Sabrina, "Yes. That is true love. And that is what we share. True love."

He closed the door and walked to the couch.

"Well. Until tomorrow then! Or until my parents arrive," Micah chuckled to himself and curled up on the couch. He soon fell asleep and peacefully rested until he would have to awake.

The end! This was just a fun, unrealistic little story that I wrote in my spare time. I wanted to express what I believe true love is ~ even if the story is unrealistic, the fact that Micah respected Sabrina out of true love is not unrealistic. Also, waiting and staying friends for a while instead of dating I think can result in some great outcomes. I hope you enjoyed! :3


End file.
